


On The Bed

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [25]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Start of a blowjob, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: “Who said it had to be on the bed?”
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Kudos: 71





	On The Bed

"Come on, get on the bed," Janus says against Roman's lips, pulling back from the kiss just enough to speak.

Roman's fingers were already working on tugging down Janus's pants. "Who said it had to be on the bed?"

"Wha—Mpph—" Janus's words are cut off as Roman pushes him back against his desk and drops to his knees in front of him. Janus feels cold air on his legs as Roman pulls his pants down.

"Isn't this much more fun?" Roman asks, looking up with hungry eyes, licking his lips. "There's something so exciting about being fucked over a desk or against a wall, why would you always choose the bed?"

Roman tilts his lead and sticks out his tongue, licking the pre from the head of Janus's cock. Janus groans and grips the edge of the desk behind him.

"Or maybe..." One hand grips Janus's thigh, the other wrapping around the base of Janus's cock as he swirled his tongue around the head. "Maybe you could fuck me on the floor. I'll definitely ache after, but that doesn't matter to me."

"Ro..." Janus groans, tilting his head back and rocking his hips forward.

Roman chuckles. "So... Still want to go to the bed?"


End file.
